Conventionally, in a banknote processing unit such as a banknote depositing and dispensing unit for performing a depositing and dispensing process of banknotes, in order to transport paper sheets in multiple directions, a plurality of two-directional diverters are combined to constitute transport paths (see, for example, Patent Document 1). When a plurality of two-directional diverters are thus combined to constitute transport paths, the transport paths become complicated, the number of two-directional diverters is increased, thereby causing increases in occupying space, cost, etc.
On the other hand, a constitution is known that, in order to reduce the number of two-directional diverters, a plurality of two-directional diverters are integrated into a single diverter capable of diverting paper sheets in multiple directions.
For example, there exists a diverter in which a diversion member is rotatably provided at a junction portion of transport paths in three directions, so that the stopping position of the diversion member is controlled at three positions including, two positions forming transport passages connecting from the respective transport paths in two directions to the other transport path and one position forming a transport passage for bidirectionally transporting paper sheets between the transport paths in two directions (see, for example, Patent Document 2). In the diverter, only one diverter may be provided at a place where two two-directional diverters are required.
Additionally, there exists a diverter in which a diversion member is rotatably provided at a junction portion of transport paths which join to each other at an even angle in three directions, and a stopping position of the diversion member is controlled so that paper sheets can be bidirectionally transported between the transport paths in three directions. Transport faces for transporting paper sheets are formed at both sides of the diversion member used for the diverter. Both ends of the diversion member outside the transport face slightly taper off, but a portion constituting the transport face for transporting paper sheets is formed flat. That is, the transport faces of both sides are parallel to each other and formed relatively widely. The rotation angle of the diversion member between two stopping positions for switching two transport passages formed by one transport path and the two other transport paths is approximately 60°. The rotation angle of the diversion member between one of the two stopping positions for switching the two transport passages and the stopping position for switching to a transport passage connecting the two other transport paths other than the one transport path is also approximately 60°. Accordingly, the rotation angle of the diversion member for diverting paper sheets, which are transported from the one transport path, to the two other transport paths is approximately the same as that for switching to the transport passage other than the one transport path and is relatively large (see, for example, Patent Document 3). In the diverter, only one diverter may be provided at a place where three two-directional diverters are required.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 3600762 (pp. 6-7, FIG. 4)
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 3840365 (pp. 3-4, FIGS. 1-3)
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2742205 (p. 2, FIG. 2)